Anything You Desire
by Fox King jm
Summary: Always dreaming about capturing a Labyrinth, Naruto worked hard and sometimes doesn't have the best of luck. Naruto met a young boy that gave him more bad luck, or was it good luck? Having enough of being treated poorly, Naruto took his destiny into his own hands, and claim what he desires. One Lemon short, Naruto x Paimon, so please enjoy: Anything You Desire.


**Hey, guys, readers, and Fox King jm-fans, Johnny here with another Fanfic. Once again, your king is here to bring you more lemon goodness with Anime girls that have never been used before. Like the stories "More than Friends" and "My neighbor's cute sister", this will be another short lemon story with Naruto Uzumaki and Paimon the Djinn from Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic. I've always heard about Magi, but I've really never got into it, till I watched the Anime. I've fell into love with this Anime, and the lovely women in Magi, too. |:) (Laughs) I found some stories with Naruto and Magi, but no lemons. :/ Well, maybe there is, i didn't look right. So once again, I came up with a short lemon of Naruto and Magi. Before we begin, the story takes place in a Japanese world of fantasy, just so you guys know. Okay enough talking and let's get down with the story. I do not own Naruto and Magi, so please enjoy: Anything you Desire. **

**ANYTHING YOU DESIRE **

In a land far away, a young man about 15 named Naruto Uzumaki who was waking up from his sleep. Naruto is a poor orphan, he never knew his parents, nor did he have any family members. He always lived alone and no one cared for the young man. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and he also had whisker marks that resemble whiskers of a fox.

"Well... looks like I have another day of farming." Naruto said, getting out of bed.

Naruto got out his bed with many blankets made of animal fur. He got dressed in an orange and black open vest without any sleeves with bandages around his chest, arms, and hands, due to working on the farms. He also wore long black puffy pants with no shoes. Before he left his home, Naruto puts on a necklace that belonged to his mother, even though he never knew her. Naruto left his small home and headed to fields to get his daylily pay to get his next meal. Naruto walked on the high roads to get to the fields faster.

"Today I'll work harder to have a little extra money for meat." Naruto said, making his way to the fields.

Naruto took a quick glance at a tall tower known as a Labyrinth. This Labyrinth belonged to the Djinn, Paimon. He heard many stories about the Labyrinths. Naruto sworn one day that he would capture a Labyrinth and make a name for himself. Naruto told everyone in his village that, but only to be laughed at. But the day will come when he proves them wrong.

"Time to work." Naruto said, running to the farming fields.

Naruto worked for about three long hours. It was his break, and decided to check on the crops. Naruto then saw a boy, eating the food. Naruto's eyes widen, and then he shouted.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Naruto shouted.

"Hmm?" The boy said.

This boy had blue hair and blue eyes, like Naruto, he wore an open vest without any sleeves with bandages around his chest, white puffy pants with no shoes, and wore a turban around his head. Around the boy's neck, there was a long golden flute.

"Why the hell are you, eating the crops?!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm Aladdin, and I was hungry." Aladdin replied.

"Damn it, my boss is going to blame me for this!" Naruto said.

"Naruto!"

"Oh, crap." Naruto said.

Aladdin continued to eat the food. Naruto's boss is a large muscular Samurai.

"Naruto, what have you done?! Did you let this kid eat all of today's crops?!"

"B-But, S-Sir... I don't even know this kid... and..." Naruto said, as his sweat dropped.

"It doesn't matter if you know this boy or not! The fact is that today's crop is gone! And for that, you will not be paid!"

"What?! But that's not fair!" Naruto said.

"I don't care if it's fair or not. And for talking back, you will not be paid all month."

Naruto was shocked, hearing that he will not be paid for his work all month. All his life, Naruto worked hard, and people always laughed at him for his dreams of capturing a Labyrinth. As for Aladdin, he wondered what Naruto was going to do next.

"..."

Naruto walked pass the Samurai and the other workers.

"And where do you think you're going, Naruto? Get back to work!"

"No." Naruto replied.

"What did you say, brat?!"

"I said no, damn it!" Naruto shouted.

"Why you...!"

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, will here by no longer work as some poor lonely farmer! My time has come!" Naruto stated.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm going to capture the Labyrinth!" Naruto said.

This made the Samurai and the other workers laugh.

"That's very funny! You won't least a second in the Labyrinth."

"You'll see! I'm going to the Labyrinth." Naruto said, as he made his way to the Labyrinth.

As the Samurai boss and the other workers laughed, Aladdin walked next to Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"Let me come with you, Naruto." Aladdin said with a smile.

"Sure." Naruto replied with his own smile.

Aladdin saw many Rukh surrounding Naruto. Of course, Rukh are not seen by the human eye, unless they want to be seen. Aladdin knew that Naruto was special, because how the Rukh surrounded him. Naruto and Aladdin made their way to the Labyrinth. All the villagers made their way, seeing Naruto and Aladdin in front of the Labyrinth.

"Well, Aladdin, this is the Labyrinth. If you want to leave, now's your chance. I don't want you getting hurt." Naruto said.

"No. It's my fault you got in trouble, so the least I can do is to help you, Naruto." Aladdin replied.

"I'm over that. And thank you, Aladdin." Naruto replied.

The villagers watch to see what Naruto was going to do.

"_Okay... All I have to do is to touch the Labyrinth, and we'll be in... Here goes nothing... And once we're inside the Labyrinth, death will be around every corner." _Naruto thought, as he touches the wall of the Labyrinth.

Like a lightning strike that is faster than sound, Naruto and Aladdin found themselves inside the Labyrinth. Both Naruto and Aladdin felt their feet wet. The water within the Labyrinth had some kind of black sludge in it.

"_What's this?"_ Naruto thought.

There were also statutes of tigers, surrounding them.

"So, this is what the inside of the Labyrinth looks like." Naruto stated.

"Hey, Naruto, do you smell something funny? And what's this black sludge?" Aladdin asked.

Naruto smelled the air. It was strange smell, but what is it? Naruto's eyes widen, as he grabbed Aladdin and ran out of the water. Suddenly, the tiger statutes breathe fire, casing the water to explode. Naruto's sweat dropped, knowing that if he and Aladdin stay a second longer, they would have died.

"That was way to close..." Naruto said.

"Yeah..." Aladdin replied.

Naruto and Aladdin looked straight ahead.

"Let's go, Aladdin." Naruto said.

"Hai." Aladdin replied.

On the next floor, Naruto and Aladdin were looking around the hallways wondering which way they should go.

"Man, this Labyrinth is more like a maze." Naruto stated.

"Hey, Naruto-kun..." Aladdin said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"What are those?" Aladdin asked, as he pointed to something behind them.

"What are what, Ala...?" Naruto replied, turning to some strange frog-like mothers with horns.

Naruto saw these frogs, they were Man-eating Bullfrogs.

"Uh-oh..." Naruto said.

Once again, Naruto quickly grabbed Aladdin and run for their lives. The bullfrogs were right behind them.

"Damn! If I only had weapon, I would beat these frogs!" Naruto stated.

"Ah!" Aladdin said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"My friend, Ugo will help." Aladdin stated.

"Who's Ugo?" Naruto asked.

"Watch." Aladdin replied, playing his flute.

Suddenly, a pair of giant blue arms came out of the flute.

"What the?!" Naruto shouted, with his eyes widen.

The blue hands slammed the bullfrogs into the ground. Naruto was amazed that Aladdin had something like a giant in a flute. If memory saves right, Naruto remembered when someone captures a Labyrinth that would also have a legendary being called a "Djinn." Naruto wanted to know if Ugo was one of these Djinns.

"Hey, Aladdin, is Ugo a Djinn?" Naruto asked.

"I think he is...I never gave it much thought really." Aladdin replied.

"I see..." Naruto said.

"Maybe once we're done capturing the Labyrinth, you can ask him yourself." Aladdin stated with a smile.

"I can?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, only his hands and body can come out of my flute. You can't see his face, but he's a handsome guy. He's also shy around pretty girls." Aladdin stated.

"Heh, yeah... when this adventure's over, I would like to meet him, Aladdin." Naruto stated.

Then more monster frogs appeared.

"Crap! We have to go, Aladdin!" Naruto said.

"Right." Aladdin replied.

Naruto and Aladdin ran to the next floor of the Labyrinth. With the monster frogs' right behind them, Naruto and Aladdin continued to run. Naruto saw a broken bridge in front of them. And below the broken bridge, there were sharp spikes below.

"Damn it! We're trap!" Naruto said.

Quickly thinking, Aladdin used his flute again to summon his Djinn, Ugo.

"Ugo, we need your help again!" Aladdin said.

Ugo's body appeared out of the flute. Ugo grabbed Naruto and Aladdin, and jumped over the broken bridge. Ugo landed on the other side of the broken bridge. Now Naruto and Aladdin were safe.

"Way to go, Ugo!" Aladdin said with a smile.

"Thank you, Ugo." Naruto said.

Ugo put Naruto and Aladdin down, returning to the flute. Naruto and Aladdin saw the door leading to the next floor.

"Ready to go, Aladdin?" Naruto asked.

"Hai." Aladdin replied.

Naruto and Aladdin continued to their journey to capture this Labyrinth. The next room was not quite a room, but a lake that could be an ocean.

"How are we going to cross?" Aladdin asked.

"I'm not so sure." Naruto said, thinking.

Naruto looked around, to see if there was a boat. Naruto saw a large tree trunk, by the lake.

"There!" Naruto said, running with Aladdin towards the tree trunk.

Naruto and Aladdin pushed the massive log into the water.

"Sweet, it floats!" Naruto said.

"Well, let's get going." Aladdin said.

"Yeah." Naruto said, breaking off two brunches as an oar to swim across the lake.

Naruto and Aladdin row across the lake, luckily without any trouble.

"Well, so far so good." Naruto stated.

"It sure was a lucky find. Look, we're already half way across." Aladdin said.

Shadows in the water were swimming to Naruto and Aladdin. They felt the log, moved, almost shoving.

"Whoa!" Naruto and Aladdin said, trying to keep their balance on the trunk.

Then a catfish like monster came out of the water. This catfish had teeth that would belong to a shark's mouth.

"Shit!" Naruto said.

"Watch out!" Aladdin said.

Another catfish monster tried to eat Naruto. The blonde, quickly jabbed his stick in the catfish's eye. The catfish monster retreated.

"Damn, that was close!" Naruto said.

"There's more of them, coming." Aladdin said.

"Damn it! Row faster, Aladdin!" Naruto said.

"Right!" Aladdin said, as he and Naruto row for their lives.

Thanks to Naruto's jab, the blood in the water lured something even bigger. Naruto and Aladdin continued to row, not stopping, seeing more and more catfish monsters, trying to eat the boys. The boys were almost at the other side of the lake. The one-eyed catfish monster, tried to eat Naruto for jabbing its eyes. Aladdin whacked the catfish. Then a massive shark came out of the water.

"Holy shit!" Naruto said.

Naruto saw they were almost by the shore. The massive shark opened its jaws, it was so big, it could shallow the tree trunk whole.

"Hang on, Aladdin, we're going to jump!" Naruto said.

"Right!" Aladdin replied.

Naruto grabs Aladdin, running to the end of the trunk, getting a good jumping starts. The one-eyed catfish monster tried to catch and eat Naruto and Aladdin, but only to be eaten by the massive shark. Both boys landed on the other side of the room, safe on land.

"Shit, that was way too close..." Naruto said.

"But we made it..." Aladdin said.

"You're right, Aladdin... Come on, we can't stop now." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Aladdin said.

Naruto and Aladdin were in the next room. It was a long hallway with what look like lightning rods.

"Hmm..." Naruto said.

He tried taking a step forward, but a blot of lightning came down.

"Whoa!" Naruto said.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Aladdin asked.

"Yeah..." Naruto said.

The blonde teen looked, next to him he saw a Dragon statue within words on it.

"What's this?" Naruto asked, reading the text.

Naruto read the text. _"To cross this path, dance with the Lighting Dragon, before you feel its wrath."_ It turns out that he has to dance with the lighting.

"Now I see..." Naruto said.

"What is is, Naruto?" Aladdin asked.

"I have to dance with the lighting." Naruto said.

Once again, Naruto ready himself. Naruto then stepped forward, and lighting strikes again.

"Watch out!" Aladdin said.

Naruto danced, dodging the lighting. He danced/dodge the lighting bolts. There were close calls, but Naruto continued to dance with the lighting. He continued to dance, and was about to reach the end of the path. A bolt of lightning came.

"Naruto!" Aladdin shouted.

Naruto managed to dodge at the last second, and reached the end.

"Made it!" Naruto said.

Naruto turn, touching the other dragon statue. The lightning stops, and Aladdin crossed safety to the path with Naruto.

"Nice dancing, Naruto." Aladdin said.

"Thanks, now... To the next room." Naruto said.

"Right." Aladdin said.

In the next room, Naruto and Aladdin saw a hallway with a sealed door. And on top of the ceiling was a riddle.

"What's this?" Naruto said.

Naruto looked at the riddle to see what it says

"_Welcome those who come to seek the Labyrinth as a prize, answer my riddle, or meet your untimely demise... here is my riddle... All things it devours, birds, beasts, plants, trees, flowers... gnaws iron, bites steel... grinds hard stones to metal... slays kings, ruins town, and beats high mountains down... answer right, and see what lies ahead, answer wrong and you will be dead..." _

"_What kind of riddle is that?" _Naruto thought.

"I wonder what the answer is." Aladdin said.

"We need to think carefully, Aladdin." Naruto said.

"Yeah..." Aladdin replied.

Naruto and Aladdin think about what the answer can be to the riddle. It was so hard; Naruto was getting a bit upset not coming up with an answer. Naruto knew it if he answers the riddle wrong, he and Aladdin will die. Aladdin then asked Naruto if he figured out the answer to the riddle.

"I still don't know the answer, Naruto..." Aladdin said, as his sweat dropped.

"Yeah, my head is hurting just coming up with a damn answer!" Naruto shouted, as he rustles his hair.

"I guess we need a little more time." Aladdin replied.

What Aladdin said, gave Naruto a hint to the riddle.

"Aladdin, what did you just say?" Naruto asked.

"I said we need a little more time." Aladdin replied.

"I think I might know the answer to the riddle." Naruto stated.

"Really?" Aladdin asked.

Naruto nodded, as he answered the riddle.

"The answer to the riddle... is time!" Naruto stated.

The door opens. Naruto and Aladdin knew that the answer is time.

"Let's go, Aladdin!" Naruto said.

"Yeah!" Aladdin replied.

Naruto and Aladdin finally made it to the final room. There was another door with two right hands markings. Naruto was glad that Aladdin tag along with him, if he went into the Labyrinth, Naruto knew that his journey to capture this Labyrinth would have come to an end. Naruto turned to Aladdin.

"Good thing you did, came along, huh, Aladdin?" Naruto asked.

"Yup." Aladdin replied with a smile.

Naruto and Aladdin put their right hands on the markings to open the door. Suddenly the door to the treasure room opens.

Naruto and Aladdin saw that the room was filled with endless miles of treasure. Naruto and Aladdin reached the end of the Labyrinth. Or have they?

"Look at all this treasure, Aladdin." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I didn't think there would be this much treasure in one place." Aladdin replied.

Naruto and Aladdin looked around at the treasures. In the mountains of gold, something was moving. Naruto thought of something. He knew the Labyrinth was filled with traps, and monsters. Can the treasure room be too? Naruto looked around to see nothing but gold. Aladdin looked at Naruto, and wondered what was wrong.

"What's the matter, Naruto?" Aladdin asked.

"It's strange; we made it to the final room. Here's a lot of treasure, and yet, I haven't spot a single trap of some kind. I think we might be in trouble, Aladdin." Naruto replied.

"I think you're right, Naruto." Aladdin replied.

Then Naruto and Aladdin heard the gold coins falling on the ground.

"There's something in here..." Naruto stated.

Naruto looked around to see what he can use for a weapon; luckily there was a katana in the room. Naruto quickly grab the sword, ready to fight whatever was in the room with him and Aladdin. Naruto and Aladdin continued to look where the creature might attack.

"Watch out, Aladdin!" Naruto said, grabbing Aladdin and jumping out of the way.

A Golden snake with 8 heads appeared out of the mountains of gold.

"It's some kind of snake monster." Naruto said.

"What should we do, Naruto?" Aladdin asked.

"Simple, we just have to fight." Naruto replied.

Naruto charged at the 8-headed snake. Naruto slashed at it, but quickly dodged the blonde teen's attack. The beast was about to strike, till Ugo's hands slammed the snake. But at the last second, the snake quickly moves.

"_Ugo almost got the snake." _Aladdin thought.

The snake returned in the mountains of gold, hiding and waiting to attack. Naruto continued to look where the snake might attack. Then one of the snakes' heads popped out to attack Aladdin.

"_No, you don't!" _Naruto thought, protecting Aladdin.

Naruto managed to slice off one of the heads.

"Are you alright, Aladdin?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, thank you, Naruto." Aladdin replied.

Suddenly two more of the snake heads popped out. Ugo's arms appeared out of the flute, crushing the necks of the two snake heads.

"Nice, Ugo!" Naruto said.

Then four more heads appeared out of the gold treasures. Thinking quick, Naruto slice two more heads, and Ugo crushed two more heads. Only one snake head was left.

"Huh, it seems this snake is much of a big deal as I thought..." Naruto said.

"I don't know about that..." Aladdin replied.

"Oh, you're right about that, Aladdin." Naruto said.

The final head appeared out of the gold. The snake then grows lager and turned into a cobra like creature with long fangs.

"_It looks like Aladdin is right..." _Naruto thought.

The snake strikes again. Naruto and Aladdin quickly dodged the attack. Naruto saw his choice to end the fight. Naruto used the katana to slice off the cobra's head. But the katana broke when it touches the scales of the cobra.

"Damn!" Naruto said.

The cobra slammed its tail against Naruto. Aladdin was going to use Ugo again to end the fight, but the cobra wrapped its coils around the blue-haired boy. Naruto saw the cobra squeezing Aladdin.

"Aladdin!" Naruto shouted.

"N-Naruto..." Aladdin groaned in pain.

"_Damn it! Come on, Naruto! THINK!" _Naruto thought, looking around to see if there was another weapon he can use.

Naruto knew time was short, the cobra continued to squeeze the life out of Aladdin. Naruto saw a spear, and the head was made of diamonds. Naruto ran and grabbed the spear, and charged at the cobra.

"Take this!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto priced the eye of the cobra, thus loosen the coils. Naruto quickly grabbed Aladdin, patting him on the back.

"Just breathe and take it easy, Aladdin." Naruto said.

"Thank you so much, Naruto." Aladdin said with a smile.

"I'm happy that you're alright, Aladdin." Naruto replied with his own smile.

The cobra hissed angrily at the two boys. The cobra went at the boys. Aladdin stood up, grabbing a near by stuff.

"It's my turn to protect you, Naruto!" Aladdin said.

Naruto saw the Rukh gathering around Aladdin. Aladdin used magic, blinded the cobra.

"Now, Naruto!" Aladdin said.

"Right!" Naruto replied.

Naruto stood up and threw the spear at the cobra. The spear priced the cobra's head, thus killing it. Naruto let out a sigh, as he fell on his butt.

"Agh, I think it's all over... I hope..." Naruto said, with his sweat dropping.

"Yeah it is..." Aladdin replied with a tried smile.

Naruto and Aladdin smiled at each other, they fist bumped. Suddenly, wind filled the final room. Then a female Djinn appeared out of nowhere. This female Djinn skin color is blue, with pointed ears, and long dark blue hair. This Djinn also had markings around her eyes, and multiple piercings on her ears and nipples with an array of jewelry. The blonde teen noticed that the female Djinn had a third eye between her forehead. But that wasn't the only thing that Naruto noticed. He and Aladdin saw the female Djinn had a lack of clothing showing her bare breasts and belly.

"**Greetings, I am Paimon, a Djinn made of love and chaos created by our beloved Salomon." **Paimon stated.

Naruto and Aladdin were surprised at this Djinn. Then Ugo's body appeared out of the flute.

"**My, my, there's someone I haven't seen in for a long time. Oh~!" **Paimon said, teasing Ugo.

Ugo's blue body turned red, due to him being shy with girls. Naruto and Aladdin watch Ugo and Paimon talking. But the young boys didn't understand what the Djinns were talking about.

"**Hmm, I see... well, it is clear to me. And I see this "Magi" has chosen his King." **Paimon stated.

"Magi, King? What's a Magi?" Naruto asked.

"**That boy beside you is a Magi." **Paimon stated.

Naruto turned to Aladdin. Aladdin shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't look at me; I don't know what a Magi is, neither." Aladdin replied.

"**Magi's purpose is to choose a King and it looks like you've chosen your King, and such a handsome King." **Paimon stated, wrapping her arms around Naruto.

Naruto blushed, seeing Paimon wrapping herself around him. Naruto felt her breasts against his body.

"**As the Djinn of this Labyrinth, I dimmed you have passed and capture this Labyrinth." **Paimon stated.

"R-Really?! Alright!" Naruto shouted with joy.

Naruto looked at the treasures in the final room.

"Hey, Paimon-chan, is okay if I take some of this treasure?" Naruto asked.

"**Of course, Naruto-kun, take as much as you like." **Paimon stated.

Naruto take some of the treasures in the Labyrinth. Suddenly the Labyrinth was shacking.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"**Oh, after the Labyrinth is captured, it disappears from the world." **Paimon stated.

"Oh crap, really?!" Naruto replied.

"**Not to worry, I can teleport you all to the outside world." **Paimon stated.

"Thank you so much, Paimon-chan." Naruto said.

Paimon summoned a blue light to the outside world.

"Let's go, Aladdin." Naruto said, as he grabbed the sacks of treasure and gold.

"Right!" Aladdin replied.

Naruto, Aladdin, Ugo, and Naruto's new Djinn Paimon escape the collapsing Labyrinth. In the outside of space, Naruto and Aladdin saw the world from where they stand. Naruto saw how beautiful the world was.

"This was one hell of an adventure. Don't you think so, Aladdin?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah..." Aladdin replied.

"Hehe, I still can't believe that we've capture the Labyrinth." Naruto said.

"What will you do now, Naruto?" Aladdin asked.

"What do you mean? We're friends, aren't we? Our adventure has only begun." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Yeah." Aladdin replied with a smile.

Suddenly, Naruto found himself in the pit where the Labyrinth once was.

"We're back in the outside world, Aladdin! Aladdin?" Naruto said, as he looked around to see where Aladdin was.

Naruto saw that Aladdin was nowhere to be seen.

"**It seems that the Magi had been transported elsewhere." **Paimon stated.

"Paimon-chan, I'm so happy that you're still here with me." Naruto said with a smile.

"**Of course, my dear Naruto-kun, I'm your Djinn, after all. Anything you desire, I'll be more than happy to give it to you, my King." **Paimon stated with her own smile, holding Naruto.

Naruto blushed, feeling his Djinn next to him.

"No way! Naruto captured the Labyrinth!"

Naruto looked up to see the people of his village looking at him. They saw Naruto was sacks of treasures and his new Djinn.

"**What are you going to do, Naruto-kun?" **Paimon asked.

"Well... Since I'm captured the Labyrinth, I should dine like a King! And I'll share some of my treasure with the poor. Paimon-chan, will join me?" Naruto asked.

"**If that is what you desire, Naruto-kun." **Paimon replied.

Naruto partied with the villagers; even the workers that ran the farms were there even the samurai-boss. Naruto showed the villagers that he proved them wrong. Though, they always made fun of the blonde, but Naruto was not the type of person to hold a grudges. So, Naruto threw a party to show his good will.

"Ah! Now this is the life!" Naruto said with joy, as he drinks the best wine.

"Thank you so much for your kindness, Naruto!"

"Eat! Drink! Party! Just enjoy yourselves!" Naruto shouted with joy.

Naruto continued to eat and drink. Paimon stayed close to her new master. Hours later, all the villagers left home. Naruto was alone with his new Djinn. Naruto lied on his bed. Naruto continues to drink some wine, as Paimon stayed by her master's side. Naruto blushed staring at Paimon's large breasts.

"**It seems you've really enjoyed yourself, Naruto-kun." **Paimon stated.

"Yeah I did..." Naruto replied with a smile.

Naruto blushed still looking at Paimon's breasts. The wine taking its drunken effect, something stupid came out of Naruto's mouth.

"Hey, Paimon-chan, can I feel your tits?" Naruto asked with a drunken blush.

"**Hmm?" **Paimon said with a smile.

Naruto forgot that Paimon is a Djinn, and saying something stupid like what the blonde just did, might get him killed.

"W-Wait! That came out wrong, I mean, uhh..." Naruto said, with his sweat dropping.

"**If that is what you desire, Naruto-kun... feel my breasts." **Paimon stated with her smile still on her lips.

Naruto blushed, hearing Paimon saying that she would allow him to touch her breasts. Naruto picks himself up, and grabs Paimon's breasts.

"**Oh, Master~..." **Paimon moaned.

"They're so huge, Paimon-chan..." Naruto said.

"**Hehe, I love how you praise me, Naruto-kun..." **Paimon moaned.

"They're really soft as well." Naruto stated with a blush.

"**I'm so happy that you like my breasts, Master." **Paimon replied.

Naruto continued to feel the large breasts of his Djinn. Naruto then used his thumbs, rubbing the pierced nipples.

"**Oh, Master, you're playing with my nipples now?" **Paimon moaned with a smile.

"Sorry, I can't help myself." Naruto replied, still playing with Paimon's nipples.

"**Don't be, Master. If that is what you desire, then please use them as you like." **Paimon replied.

"Then I'll do this..." Naruto said, licking Paimon's nipple.

"**Oh, Naruto-kun..." **Paimon moaned with a blush.

Naruto then suckled on Paimon's first nipple, as he continued to play with Paimon's second nipple.

"**Mmm~! Master, please use my breasts more~!" **Paimon moaned.

Naruto blushed, hearing his Djinn wanting him to use her body. Naruto slightly bit Paimon's nipple, making her moan louder.

"**Oh, Master!"** Paimon moaned.

"You have such wonderful breasts, Paimon-chan." Naruto stated, suckling on the other breast.

"**Mmm, you're so good to me, Master..." **Paimon moaned.

Naruto stopped and then he buried himself between his Djinn's breasts. Naruto looked up, staring eye to eye with Paimon. He blushed.

"Paimon-chan, can I have a kiss?" Naruto asked.

"**If that is what you desire, Naruto-kun, kiss me..." **Paimon replied with a warm smile.

Naruto kissed his Djinn on the lips. To the blonde teen, he never felt thought a kiss from a woman, or rather a Djinn would feel amazing. Naruto's sexual desires slowly came inside his mind. He wanted more than breasts suckling and kissing.

"Umm, Paimon-chan..." Naruto said with a dark blush.

"**Yes, Master? What is it that you desire?" **Paimon asked, holding her human Master.

"I, ugh... I want to have... ugh, s-sex with you... Is that okay?" Naruto asked.

Paimon kept her smile on her face, and answered her Master's question.

"**If that is what you desire, Naruto-kun, I will please your sexual desires." **Paimon stated, kissing Naruto.

"You're the best Djinn that someone like me could ever have!" Naruto shouted with joy, as he kissed Paimon multiple times.

"**Oh, Master..." **Paimon said.

Paimon then went down between Naruto's legs.

"**Now... Relax, yourself, Master and let your Djinn please you..." **Paimon stated, feeling her Master's penis through his baggy pants.

Naruto's hormones developed quickly, feeling his Djinn's hands. Paimon slowly removed her Master's long black puffy pants. Naruto blushed, as his Djinn stare at his large member. Paimon's eyes were filled with lust over her Master's large member. The busty blue skinned Djinn saw her Master's 13 inches long, fat and thick it was also covered in foreskin. Not only that, Paimon saw the large balls between his legs as well. Paimon smiled and lick her lips, loving how big her Master is.

"**I'm so happy that the Magi chose you as King and my Master." **Paimon stated with a smile, staring at Naruto's large penis.

"Thank you, Paimon-chan." Naruto said.

Paimon kissed the tip of her Master's penis, making it twitch. Naruto moaned, feeling Paimon's soft lips. Paimon then used her tongue, licking the foreskin tip. Paimon took 5 inches of her Master's cock inside her mouth. Naruto let out a louder moan, feeling his Djinn's warm mouth.

"Ahh, Paimon-chan~!" Naruto moaned.

"**Do you like this, Master?" **Paimon asked, licking the hard rod.

"Yes! I want you to start sucking my cock, Paimon-chan~!" Naruto moaned.

"**As you wish, Master~" **Paimon replied, taking more of Naruto's member deep inside her mouth.

"Argh~!" Naruto moaned, feeling Paimon's wet and warm mouth.

"_**Mmm~! Master's cock tastes so good! I can't believe how big he is!" **_Paimon thought, using her mouth to please her Master.

Paimon took her time with her Master's penis. Naruto growled in pleasure, as his eyes slightly rolled back. While Paimon continued to use her mouth, loosening the foreskin. The Djinn used her hands squeezing Naruto's butt.

"Oh, Paimon-chan!" Naruto moaned with a blush.

Naruto was amazed of Paimon's blowjob. His Djinn continued to loosen the large member's foreskin. Paimon then pulled back, letting her Master's penis go. With the skin loose, Paimon then used her breasts, wrapping them around the hard member.

"**Now I'm going to use my breasts to make you climax inside my mouth, my dear Master." **Paimon stated with a smile.

Paimon slowly stroke Naruto's member with her breasts, making Naruto let out louder moans. Paimon used her tongue, licking the tip in circles. The Djinn suckled on the tip, stroking the long rod with her breasts. Naruto let out hot breathing, loving how his Djinn pleasured him.

"Oh my... Paimon-chan, you're so amazing..." Naruto moaned, as his blush grew darker.

"_**Oh... My dear sweet Master..." **_Paimon thought, continuing her actions.

Paimon increased her speed of her actions. As for the blonde teen, he felt his member twitch between the Djinn's large breasts and he felt his twin-orbs tighten. Paimon knew what it meant. It was only a matter of time till the Djinn make her Master climax. Naruto let out louder moans, knowing that he was about have his first orgasm.

"Paimon-chan, I'm going to cum!" Naruto moaned.

The Djinn prepared herself for the orgasm that her Master is about to release. Naruto let out louder moans, as he released his seed deep inside his Djinn's mouth. Paimon felt her Master's massive orgasm deep inside her mouth, gushing down her throat. Naruto's face turned dark red, while his Djinn take of his semen.

"Ahh, I can't stop cumming, Paimon-chan~!" Naruto moaned.

"_**Ohh~! My, my... There's so much!" **_Paimon thought, still taking her Master's semen

What seemed like forever, Naruto's orgasm lasted a whole blissful minute. After a long minute, Naruto's climax came to an end. Paimon was amazed of her Master's climax. The beautiful Djinn swallowed every drop of Naruto's semen. Paimon released her Master's cock, licking the hard pole.

"Oh, Paimon-chan, that was amazing..." Naruto said with a dark blush.

"**I'm happy that you enjoyed it, Master..." **Paimon said, still licking Naruto's member, which got soften after its orgasm.

Naruto knew he was soft, so he got an idea.

"Paimon-chan, can I use your breasts to get my cock hard again?" Naruto asked.

"**If that is what you desire, please use my breasts to get your penis hard again, Master..." **Paimon replied.

Naruto grabbed his member, putting it between his Djinn's large breasts. Then the blonde teen, grabbed Paimon's breasts, as he thrusts between them. Paimon smiled, seeing her Master enjoying the pleasure that she can give.

"Oh, Paimon-chan, you're so amazing beyond words... I... I love you..." Naruto moaned with a blush.

Paimon was shocked. Never in history, a Djinn hearing their Master saying has that he or she loved them. Paimon was filled with joy, hearing those words from her Master.

"**I love you too, my dear Naruto-kun..." **Paimon replied, stroking Naruto's penis.

"Oh, Paimon-chan..." Naruto moaned.

Naruto continued to thrust between Paimon's breasts. It didn't take long for him to become hard again. With Naruto's cock hard, he wanted to have sex with his Djinn now.

"Paimon-chan, can I have sex with you?" Naruto asked.

"**If that is what you desire, Naruto-kun, I shall please you." **Paimon replied.

Paimon's Djinn tail turned into her legs. Smooth and soft, Naruto could not stop looking at his beautiful Djinn's body. Naruto become even harder.

"**Come, Master... let me be the one who pleases you this night..." **Paimon stated, waving her finger to her Master.

Naruto came close to his Djinn, lying down next to Paimon. Paimon removed her Master's clothing. Now naked, Naruto touched Paimon's breasts, while Paimon stroke Naruto's penis. Naruto kissed his Djinn once again. Paimon lied down her Master, getting on top of him. Naruto moaned, feeling the Djinn's body, yes, Paimon is the twice the size of the blonde, but he didn't mind. Paimon rubbed her body against her Master's. Naruto used his hands again to feel Paimon's breasts.

"Your body is so amazing, Paimon-chan." Naruto stated.

"**Thank you, Master."** Paimon said.

Naruto then crawled on top of his Djinn, rubbing his member between her legs. Paimon let out a moan, feeling her Master's penis against her lady-lips.

"**Does my Master wish to be on top?" **Paimon asked.

"Can I?" Naruto replied.

"**If that is what you desire, if Master wants it, then I want it too." **Paimon replied.

"Thank you so much, Paimon-chan." Naruto replied, as he kissed his Djinn.

As Naruto kiss his Djinn once more, Paimon wrapped her arms around her Master's body bringing him closer to her. Naruto was buried between the large breasts of his Djinn, smelling her sweet scent. Paimon let moans, feeling her Master's penis getting harder against her body. The Djinn knew that her Master wanted her, and Paimon is going to let her Master have what he desires.

"**Go on, Master... use my pussy as much as you like."** Paimon stated.

"Yes..." Naruto replied.

Naruto picked himself up, grabbing his penis, slowing entering the Djinn's insides. Paimon let out more moans, feeling her Master's penis slowly coming inside her body.

"Ahh... P-Paimon-chan, I feel your pussy... It's so warm and wet..." Naruto moaned with a dark blush.

"**Mmm, Master, please keep using your cock and go deep inside me~!"** Paimon moaned, feeling her insides getting wet.

"H-Hai..." Naruto replied with another moan.

Naruto continued to enter his Djinn's insides inch by inch. Never in his life, had Naruto thought he would have sex with a woman, yet alone a Djinn. It took some time, Naruto managed to fit his entire penis inside his busty Djinn. Paimon's cheeks slightly turned red, feeling her Master's penis deep inside her and feeling the mushroom tip rubbing against her womb. Naruto fell face between Paimon's breasts after his entice.

"**Oh, Master..."** Paimon moaned.

"Amazing... So, this is what a woman's insides feel like?" Naruto said.

"**Yes, Naruto-kun... And when you're ready to move, remember, you can use my pussy as much as you like."** Paimon said.

"You're indeed the greatest, Paimon-chan..." Naruto stated, burring himself between Paimon's breasts again.

"**Oh, my sweet Master..."** Paimon moaned.

Naruto moaned, feeling how tight his Djinn's insides. Paimon smiled, wrapping her arms around her Master. Naruto did not really know what to do due to the fact this is his first time having intercourse. As for the Djinn, Paimon continued to hold her Master, till he was ready to begin his movements. Paimon clamped Naruto's cheeks and kissed him on the lips. Naruto blushed, feeling his Djinn's lips against his own.

"**How does my pussy feel, Master?" **Paimon asked.

"It's incredible, Paimon-chan..." Naruto replied.

"**Does my sweet Naruto-kun wish to start moving?" **Paimon asked.

"Hai..." Naruto replied.

Naruto started to move, making his Djinn let out some moans.

"**Oh, Master..." **Paimon moaned.

Naruto took his time, not going fast. The blonde teen blushed, feeling Paimon's insides getting wet and tight. Paimon smiled, watching her Master penetrating her. Naruto let a moan, loving the feeling of sex. Paimon's breasts slightly jiggled from each small trust. Naruto buried himself between Paimon's breasts, as he continued his small movements.

"Oh, Paimon-chan, I love how tight your pussy is..." Naruto moaned between Paimon's breasts.

"**Thank you, Master... Nothing makes me happier than you praising me." **Paimon said.

"I'm happy too, Paimon-chan." Naruto replied, as he kissed Paimon.

Naruto then slightly increases his movements, making Paimon moan louder. Naruto used his hands to grab and squeeze his Djinn's breasts. Paimon held her Master tighter, making Naruto thrust deeper inside her. Paimon then wrap her legs around Naruto. Naruto blushed, feeling his Djinn's embrace.

"Ahh, Paimon-chan, your body is so amazing~!" Naruto moaned.

"**Oh, thank you, Naruto-kun! Please keep using my pussy to please you~!"** Paimon moaned.

"Oh, Paimon-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"**Ahh, Master, I feel your hard cock thrusting deep inside my pussy~!" **Paimon moaned with a smile.

Naruto then increased his speed, as Paimon wrapped herself tighter around her Master's body. Naruto and Paimon continued to make love to each other, enjoying every moment. Paimon kissed her Master, bringing him closer to her. Naruto was happy, having someone that loves him. Paimon let out more moans, feeling her Master's cock thrusting deeper and deeper inside her vagina.

"**Oh, Master, your cock is so deep it's hitting my womb~!" **Paimon moaned.

"Hai! I love how tight and wet your pussy is, Paimon-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"**More, Master! Please keep using your cock and keep thrusting me more~!" **Paimon moaned.

"I will, Paimon-chan!" Naruto moaned, as he continued to thrust his Djinn harder.

"**Oh, Master~!" **Paimon moaned.

Naruto thrust his beautiful Djinn. Paimon moaned in pleasure, feeling her Master's cock deep inside her vagina. Paimon wrapped her arms tighter around her Master, pulling him into a deep kiss. Naruto blushed, feeling his Djinn's lips against his once again. Naruto then thrust Paimon harder, making the busty Djinn moaned.

"**Oh, Naruto-kun, I love you~! I love you so much!" **Paimon moaned with a blush.

"I love you too, Paimon-chan!" Naruto replied, as he grabbed his Djinn's hips, thrusting more.

"**Ahh, Master, your cock is so deep~! I want more!" **Paimon moaned.

Naruto thrust his Djinn harder and faster, making her moan. Paimon had to pull her Master into another deep kiss. Naruto and Paimon continued to kiss, while Naruto slow down his thrusts. Naruto then used his tongue to explore his Djinn's mouth. Paimon welcomed it, wrapping her arms tighter around her Master's body. Naruto then resume his fast movements, as he and Paimon continued to kiss.

"**Mmm, Master, I love you! I love how deep your cock is thrusting inside me~!" **Paimon moaned.

"Ah, Paimon-chan, your pussy is getting tighter~!" Naruto moaned.

"**Yes, Master, my pussy is only for you and your big cock~!" **Paimon moaned with a smile.

"Paimon-chan~!" Naruto moaned with a dark blush, as he thrust his Djinn harder.

Naruto moaned louder and louder, thrusting deep and hard inside Paimon. Paimon let out more moans of pleasure herself. The blonde, buried himself deeper between the soft bust, thrusting more and more. Paimon bit her lip, feeling the large penis swelling up inside her. Like a python, the Djinn wrapped herself around Naruto's body tighter. Naruto felt the warm and tight embrace.

"**Just like that, Naruto-kun! I want it! I want your big cock!" **Paimon moaned.

"P-Paimon-chan, my cock feels like its melting~!" Naruto said, between Paimon's breasts.

"**Yes, my Master, you're making my pussy is feels so hot and wet~!" **Paimon moaned.

Thanks to Paimon's embrace, Naruto continued his actions, thrusting, hitting that spot, deeper and harder. Paimon felt her Master's balls, slap her ass with each thrust. Naruto moaned between her breasts, loving the how good the sex and the inside warmth felt. Paimon felt her inside dripping wet.

"**Oh, Master, your cock is getting my pussy wetter!" **Paimon moaned.

"H-Hai, my cock and balls are swelling up! I'm not so sure how long I'm going to least!" Naruto moaned.

"**I feel the same way, Master! My insides are trembling!" **Paimon moaned.

Naruto and Paimon both moaned, feeling their insides getting hotter. Naruto felt his cock and balls swelling up more, while the long rod twitched. Paimon smiled, feeling her insides getting wetter, the hard cock stuffing her like a turkey. Naruto moaned louder between Paimon's breasts. His member twitched, and his balls were producing gallons of milk for his beautiful Djinn. Paimon moaned, knowing her juices are about exploded. Both the Master and Djinn were about to climax.

"**M-Master! I'm going to climax! You're going to make me cum~!"** Paimon moaned.

"Oh, Paimon-chan! I'm going to cum, too!" Naruto moaned.

"**Yes, do it! Release that big load deep inside me~! Make my pussy your personal cum dumpster~!" **Paimon moaned.

"I can't hold it! I'm about to cum!" Naruto moaned, pounding Paimon harder and faster.

Paimon pulled Naruto out between her bust, grabbed her Master's face, and pulled him into a deep kiss. Naruto and Paimon locked lips, while the blonde thrust with great speed, making Paimon's massive tits and ass jiggle. Naruto felt his mushroom tip, about to leak. Paimon felt her pussy dripping, ready to release the wet juices.

"I'm cumming~!" Naruto and Paimon moaned, having their orgasms.

Naruto moaned, as Paimon let out a scream of pleasure, feeling their orgasms releasing. Naruto buried himself between his Djinn's bust. Paimon felt her inside becoming filled with Naruto's juices.

"P-Paimon-chan, your pussy is draining my cock~..." Naruto moaned.

"**Yes, Master... I'll take everything you got~..." **Paimon moaned.

"T-Thank you, Paimon-chan~..." Naruto replied, still climaxing.

Paimon smiled, still taking Naruto's load. Naruto pulled himself out between Paimon's breasts, and kissed his Djinn again. After a minute of his orgasm, it ended. Naruto's soften cock slips out of the Djinn's tight hole. Paimon felt her Master's seed leaking out. She was amazed that her Master produced so such semen.

"**That was amazing, Naruto-kun." **Paimon stated.

"It sure was." Naruto said.

Paimon smiled, kissing her Master. Naruto saw his Djinn going down between his legs, once more. Paimon took all of her Master's cock inside her mouth. Naruto moaned, feeling Paimon's mouth.

"Oh, P-Paimon-chan..." Naruto moaned.

"**Your cock is the best, Master~... it's so big and tasty..." **Paimon stated, licking the tip, while playing with Naruto's balls.

"Ahh~!" Naruto moaned.

Paimon bobbed her head, sucking on the long rod, harder and faster. Naruto just moaned. Paimon let go of the cock. Naruto saw his member was hard again.

"**Master..." **Paimon said.

"Yeah, Paimon-chan?" Naruto asked.

"**Do you want more?" **Paimon asked.

"Yes..." Naruto said.

Paimon smiled. She turned herself around. Naruto blushed, seeing Paimon's massive ass. Yes, it was big, because she was twice as big as any human. Paimon use her hand move her ass cheek, showing the small blue rosebud.

"**Here, Naruto-kun, use my asshole."** Paimon said.

"R-Really? I mean, I can?" Naruto asked.

"**Of course, if that is was you desire, my beloved Master... Then use my ass and much as you want, and climax as much as you want~..."** Paimon stated, as her asshole twitch, wanting her Master.

Naruto nodded. Naruto came close to his Djinn. Paimon smiled, watching Naruto rub himself against her rosebud. Paimon moaned, feeling the long member against her butt.

"You have such a big ass, Paimon-chan." Naruto stated.

"**That's what my ass is made for... My ass is to please my one and only Master."** Paimon stated.

"I guess... Damn, I'm getting really hard." Naruto stated.

"**Mmm, Naruto-kun, you're such a charmer."** Paimon stated.

"I know I am." Naruto said.

Naruto grabbed his tip, and pushing it inside Paimon's rectum.

"**Ahh~!"** Paimon moaned.

"Oh..." Naruto moaned.

Naruto leaned on Paimon's back, still pushing his member inside of his Djinn's anus. Paimon let out another moan, feeling 4 inches going inside her ass.

"**Oh, Master, more...! Keep pushing your cock inside me, more~!"** Paimon moaned.

"Oh, your asshole is sucking me in~..." Naruto moaned.

"**Yes, Master! As I said, my ass is made for you and only you~!"** Paimon moaned.

Naruto moaned, feeling the tight anus sucking more of his member inside her. Paimon smiled, while she moaned, taking her Master's entire member. Paimon took another 4 inches inside her asshole.

"P-Paimon-chan, my cock is already half inside your ass~!" Naruto moaned.

"**Y-Yes, Naruto-kun, I'm going to take all of you inside my ass! Now, give me the rest of your cock my beloved Master~!"** Paimon moaned.

"Yes, my beautiful Paimon-chan!" Naruto moaned, grabbing a tighter grip on Paimon's hips and thrust deep inside of her asshole.

"**Oh, Naruto-kun~!"** Paimon moaned with a smile.

Naruto and Paimon let out another moan, pushing the rest of his cock inside his Djinn's ass. Naruto fall on Paimon's back and Paimon let out louder, taking her Master's cock inside her rectum. Naruto leaned close Paimon with her face against his.

"Are you okay, Paimon-chan?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes, Master... Oh~... You're such a good Master, worrying about your Djinn, Naruto-kun..."** Paimon moaned.

"That's how I am, Paimon~..." Naruto replied, kissing her cheek.

"**Oh, Master."** Paimon said with a smile and blush.

"I'll try not to move so much." Naruto replied.

"**You really are kind, Naruto-kun."** Paimon stated, kissing Naruto back.

Naruto and Paimon locked lips, with his member balls deep inside Paimon's anus. He felt his member being squeezed, and twitching inside the Djinn's asshole. Paimon slightly smirk, slipping tongue with her Master. Naruto didn't mind it. Soon, Paimon grabbed Naruto's hands, sliding down to her massive breasts.

"P-Paimon-chan?" Naruto said.

"**I want you to squeeze my breasts while you use my ass~..."** Paimon stated, smiling.

"Okay." Naruto replied, kissing Paimon again.

"**Master~"** Paimon said.

Naruto and Paimon still kiss, while he continued to play with her massive breasts. Paimon moaned, loving the feeling of her Master using/pleasing her body. Naruto felt his member, still inside the tight Djinn's rectum. Paimon knew that her Master was ready to move.

"**Master, do you wish to move?"** Paimon asked.

"Y-Yes..." Naruto moaned.

"**If that is what you desire, then move~..."** Paimon said.

Naruto blushed. The blonde teen then moved his hips. Paimon moaned, feeling her ass being pulled from the inside out.

"**Oh, Naruto-kun..."** Paimon moaned.

"It's really tight." Naruto moaned.

"**I'm happy you think so, Master."** Paimon moaned.

"I know so, s-since my cock inside your wonderful big butt of yours~" Naruto moaned.

"**You really have a way of words, Master~"** Paimon moaned.

Naruto take his time, slowly moving his hips. He made sure not to move fast, because he didn't want to hurt Paimon and not to climax without his Djinn. Paimon let out moans of pleasure, feeling her Master thrusting, slowly.

"**Ahh, my ass~..."** Paimon moaned.

"So good..." Naruto moaned.

"**My asshole is filled with my Master's cock~"** Paimon moaned.

"I-I know, its squeezing me..." Naruto moaned.

Naruto blushed, loving the feeling of anal, as did Paimon. She smiled, seeing her Master, enjoying her anus and grabbing her breasts. Paimon leaned close, kissing Naruto's forehead.

"**Are you enjoying yourself, Master?"** Paimon asked.

"H-Hai..." Naruto replied, moaning.

"**Nothing makes me happy than you praising me, Naruto-kun."** Paimon said.

"I'm the one who's happy to have a Djinn like you, Paimon-chan." Naruto said, kissing Paimon's lips.

"**Master~..."** Paimon moaned with a smile.

Naruto and Paimon continued to share kisses, while he continued his small movements and still had her massive breasts in his hands. Naruto played with them, pinching her nipples.

"**Ah!"** Paimon moaned.

"Your body is so prefect." Naruto stated, kissing Paimon.

"**Thank you, Naruto-kun..."** Paimon moaned.

Naruto let out a moan, feeling Paimon's asshole, tightening around his member.

"Ugh!" Naruto moaned.

"**Is my ass squeezing your cock, Master?" **Paimon asked, moaning.

"Y-Yes... It feels really good!" Naruto moaned.

"**Indeed it is, Master! My asshole is getting tight, wet, and slimly from your big cock~!"** Paimon moaned.

Naruto and Paimon continued to have their performance of anal. Naruto felt his Djinn's ass getting tighter. Paimon smiled, seeing her Master trying to hold himself back. Paimon got used to her Master's size inside her rectum. The female Djinn was ready for her Master to thrust harder and faster.

"**Oh, Master..."** Paimon said.

"Y-Yes?" Naruto asked, still humping his Djinn.

"**Do you wish to fuck me harder and faster, Naruto-kun~?"** Paimon moaned, smiling.

"Yes, Paimon-chan~!" Naruto moaned.

"**If that is what you desire, Master, fuck my ass as much as you wish~!"** Paimon moaned.

"You're the best, Paimon-chan~!" Naruto said, thrusting harder and deeper.

"**Master!"** Paimon moaned, feeling her Master's powerful thrusts.

The blonde picked up his speed, slamming his cock in and out of Paimon's asshole. Paimon moaned, blushing and feeling her ass being pulled in and out with such speed and power. Naruto moaned, as well, loving how tight Paimon's ass is. Paimon pulled her Master into a kiss, still taking his hard member.

"Ah, Paimon-chan, your asshole is squeezing me!" Naruto moaned.

"**Yes! Yes, Naruto-kun, use my ass! I'll make sure your cock is pleased!" **Paimon moaned.

Naruto couldn't found his words at that moment, due to him being lost in the pleasure. The blonde teen continued to slam his cock inside of his Djinn's anus. Paimon smiled, seeing her Master lost in his pleasure. Paimon stopped Naruto. At the same time, Naruto's member popped out of Paimon's anus, which was still hard.

"H-Huh~?" Naruto moaned.

"**I apologize for that, Master... But here..."** Paimon said.

Naruto saw Paimon positioning herself on her back. Paimon lifted up her legs, and spread her cheeks apart, showing her semi-wet asshole, thanks to all of Naruto's pounding.

"**Here, Naruto-kun, stick your cock back inside~... I just want you closer to me... that is the only thing, I desire, my dear Master..."** Paimon stated with a smile.

Naruto blushed, seeing his Djinn wanted to screw her, this way. He smiled.

"If that is what my lovely Djinn what's I'll be more to happy to screw you this way." Naruto said, getting closed to Paimon.

"**Master..."** Paimon said.

Naruto buried himself between Paimon's breasts, shoving his hard rod back inside the busty Djinn's asshole.

"**Oh, Master!"** Paimon moaned.

Naruto resume his hard thrusting, making Paimon scream in pleasure.

"**That's it, Master! Screw my ass! Use my tight hole to please your cock!"** Paimon moaned.

"Ugh, you're so much tighter this way, Paimon-chan! I'm happy you decided for me to fuck you like this~!" Naruto moaned, between Paimon's bust.

"**Yes, Naruto-kun! That's all I desire! I want you to use my body everyday!"** Paimon said.

"I will do that, Paimon-chan!" Naruto said, thrusting even harder.

Naruto pulled himself out, locking lips with Paimon. Paimon felt her Master's tongue inside her mouth. Paimon smirked, and soon she wrapped her arms and legs around Naruto's neck and waist. Thanks to this, Naruto's cock was balls down inside Paimon's ass. Naruto slammed hard against Paimon's ass with his balls, slapping her fat buttocks with each thrust. The Labyrinth capturer and his Djinn continued to lock lips, while he continued to pound Paimon's asshole.

"_**Oh, Master, you're the best~...!"**_Paimon thought.

"_Oh my God, Paimon-chan truly is the best thing that came in my life~!" _Naruto thought.

"_**Ah, I feel Master's cock swelling up inside my ass~!"**_Paimon thought, tonguing deeper inside Naruto's mouth.

"_Paimon-chan is truly perfect! Your body, her pussy, her ass, mouth, everything about my Djinn is prefect!" _Naruto thought, thrusting wildly.

Naruto and Paimon broke their kiss to breathe. But of course, the blonde King didn't stop pleasing his Djinn.

"**Oh, Master! Master!"** Paimon moaned.

"Paimon-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"**M-My ass is going to break! Your cock is so deep; it's making my pussy tremble!" **Paimon moaned

"Ugh! I-I know what you mean! I'm not so sure how much my cock can take!" Naruto moaned.

"**Y-Yes, I believe I might climax again!"** Paimon moaned.

"Then I'll be sure to make you cum again, Paimon-chan!" Naruto moaned, pounding her more and more.

Paimon screamed, as her eyes rolled back. Naruto buried himself between Paimon's bust again, holding his Djinn. With each hard thrust, Paimon's anus tightens around her Master's cock. Paimon's pussy became dripping wet, once more. Naruto grunted, feeling his member being squeezed, while his cock twitched and balls tighten. The blonde teen and his Djinn were going to reach their climax, again.

"**Naruto-kun! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum from your cock thrusting deep inside my ass!"** Paimon moaned.

"P-Paimon-chan, I'm! I'm going to cum, too!" Naruto moaned.

"**I can't hold it, anymore! I'm going to cum! My asshole is going to make me cum! My body belongs to my dearest Master!"** Paimon moaned, holding Naruto tighter.

Paimon pulled her King into another deep kiss, about to climax.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto and Paimon shouted, reaching their orgasms.

Naruto and Paimon reached their climax. Paimon's juices squirted out on Naruto's abs and down her anus and cock, to his bed. Naruto fall face between his Djinn's breasts again, but his body was tried from the lovemaking. Naruto's penis shoots large white loads deep inside of Paimon's asshole.

"**Oh, my... N-Naruto-kun's cock is still shooting deep inside my butt~... its warm thick seed is filling me up~..."** Paimon moaned.

"I-I... Ah, I can't stop cumming~..." Naruto moaned with a dark blush.

"**Remember, Master, my body belongs to you... Climax inside me as many times as you wish~..."** Paimon moaned.

Naruto found his strength, kissing Paimon on his lips. Naruto and Paimon shared another deep kiss, and his orgasm continued. Like the most of the times, Naruto's orgasm last for a whole minute, then ended. The Djinn and King broke their kiss. Paimon felt fill to her Master's multiple orgasms. Naruto's cock slipped out of Paimon's tight hole, all soften and out of energy. Naruto buried himself between Paimon's breasts. Paimon relaxed her body, but she still held her Master, never wanting to let him go.

"T-That was truly wonderful, Paimon-chan..." Naruto stated in a tried tone.

"**It sure was, Master..."** Paimon replied.

"Thank you, Paimon-chan..." Naruto said.

"**Hmm?"** Paimon said.

"Thank you for everything... Thank you for being my Djinn, thank you for being my first love, and just thank you for being in my life, Paimon-chan... I love you..." Naruto said, kissing Paimon.

"**You are very welcome, Naruto-kun..."** Paimon replied, kissing Naruto's lips.

"Ugh... I'm so tired..." Naruto said.

"**You must be, darling... All the trials you went through, you deserve some rest, my beloved Master..."** Paimon said, kissing Naruto again.

"O-Okay, I'll get some rest..." Naruto said, falling asleep.

"**Sleep well, my Master..."** Paimon said.

Naruto fall asleep between Paimon's large breasts, after many orgasms. Paimon stroke Naruto's hair, while she still held her beloved Master and King. About an hour later, the Djinn saw her Master, talking in his sleep.

"Paimon-chan..." Naruto said in his sleep.

"**Master is talking in his sleep." **Paimon said.

"Will you stay with me forever...?" Naruto said, still sleeping.

Paimon saw Naruto was still sleeping, but his words were real as like his love for his Djinn. Paimon smiled.

"**If that is what you desire, Naruto-kun, I'll stay with you forever." **Paimon replied, holding Naruto tight between her breasts.

Paimon kissed Naruto all night, still holding him staying close to her Master, never wanting to leave his side. Paimon fall asleep with Naruto.

The next day, Naruto was leaving his home to go find Aladdin. Paimon sealed herself within Naruto's necklace as the Metal-Vessel. Naruto grabbed his bag, ready to see the world. Naruto holds his necklace.

"Are you ready, Paimon-chan?" Naruto asked.

"_**Of course, Master."**_ Paimon replied.

"All right." Naruto said.

Naruto walked on the road to search for Aladdin. Naruto traveled the world to look for Aladdin, to keep the promise they made so they can go on more adventures together. Naruto captured the Labyrinth and claimed what he desired, thus ending his story.

**THE END**

**Well, everyone, that is the end of this story, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry, I took so long updating any of my stories, but you know, I'm just happy to be here and to give you guys, my fans something good to read. Thank you for reading "Anything You Desire" and I hoped you guys review and tell me what you thought about it. Like I always say, share your thoughts with a review, send me a message on Fanfiction, or send a message for the ps4 I.D., Fox_king_jm. Until my next completed story, goodbye for now. **


End file.
